The Pedestal Falls Fast
by SVUAddict
Summary: Casey goes after one of the biggest drug lords ever to help a friend get back something she lost. Sequel to Confrontation and Nightmare.


Title: The Pedestal Falls Fast

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own any of the characters of Law and Order: SVU or the characters affiliated with the show.

Summery: Casey goes after one of the biggest drug lords ever to help a friend get back something she lost.

A/N: So here is the sequel to Confrontation and Nightmare. I never would have thought that the story would come this far. So this one's dedicated to my fans.

A/N: Thanks to:

Alexlivilla70: I'm glad that you like the story. I think you'll like the outcome of this one.

Javalover27: Thanks again. I'm glad that again I was able to do Olivia well. It made me very happy to know that. I will keep writing and I hope that you enjoy this sequel as much as you liked the last two.

* * *

A Month later Casey Novak was still searching through papers trying to prove the guilt of one Valez. She knew she had to find something and fast. Time was running out for Olivia. Olivia was now currently living in her apartment sleeping on her couch. Each day the nightmares were getting worse. She would find herself in the middle of the night keeping Olivia from cutting herself or drinking herself away. She was still terribly angry that no one at work noticed the downfall of everyone's lovable detective. She checked her watch and found that the time was ten to midnight. She had been working since six o'clock that morning. The building was probably empty except for Tony the security guard. She yawned and decided to give up for the night. She grabbed her bag and headed out. When she stepped outside a boy around sixteen came up to her.

"Are you Ms. Novak?" the boy asked.

Casey nodded. She didn't know what this was about but she hoped that it wasn't anything bad. She knew she hadn't put anyone away lately that had threatened her. So it couldn't be someone going through with a threat.

"I have information you're looking for," the boy told her.

He handed her a worn out book. Casey took it from him and looked through the pages. It looked to be the diary of Valez.

"How did you get this?" Casey asked him.

She had to know. She couldn't use anything in the case if it was obtained illegally. She wanted to make sure whatever she did would stick legally.

"Valez is my father. I'll even testify for you if you can assure that I'm safe," the boy told her.

Casey nodded. She told him to follow her back into the office where she called the man in the FBI who was handling Alex's case.

"I have some information pertaining to the Valez case you should look at," Casey told Agent Thomas before he said anything.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"I have Valez's journal and his son here in my office," replied Casey.

"I'll be right over."

Casey hung up the phone and turned to Valez's son. She was sorry that he was the one that had to come forward. She was sorry that he had to know what kind of man his father was. She saw the fear in his eyes and wished that she could do something for him.

"Would you like a drink?" Casey asked him.

He shook his head. She decided she would get started with the interview. She wanted to know as much information before Thomas got here so that if he made the boy disappear with out doing anything with Valez she would know something. She took a seat across from him so that he wasn't intimidated.

"What's your name?" Casey asked softly.

"Kardos Valez," replied Kardos.

"Can you tell me what you know Kardos?" asked Casey.

Kardos went on to explain that he had heard his Father talk about putting a hit out on an ADA named Alexandra Cabot. He explained how he even heard him say that the hit had been taken care of. He went onto explain everything else illegal he had overheard his father say. He told about his drug ring and even identified most of the people high up in the ring. Casey could tell that they were going to break this ring up. Thomas arrived a few minutes after he had finished telling Casey. Kardos repeated everything that he had told Casey to Thomas.

"Can you keep Kardos safe?" Casey asked.

Thomas nodded.

"I'll keep him somewhere very safe till the trial. But I doubt there will be a trial. I'll probably get the defense attorney to make a deal for the death penalty."

88

A week later Casey was driving Olivia to see Alex again. Only she didn't know that she was going to see Alex again. The ring had been broken up and everyone that Thomas had gone after had been put to death. It was safe enough for Alex to return to the city and her old life. Casey would have even given up her job for Alex if she had asked. But the DA was giving her a better job. She was going to become the new Bureau Chief. She was going to be Casey's boss.

"Where are we going Casey?" Olivia asked for the millionth time since they started driving.

"I've already told you it's a surprise," replied Casey for the millionth time.

"You know I hate surprises," complained Olivia.

"You'll like this one," Casey assured her.

Casey pulled into the driveway of Alex's temporary house just outside of the city. She was staying there until she got an apartment in the city again. She was trying to get her old apartment back. Casey ignored Olivia's complaints and told her to go inside. Olivia finally just got out of the car and went up the walkway. When she reached the door she realized that Casey had not followed. She turned back and Casey just pointed to the door. Olivia was getting tired of not knowing what was going to happen. She turned and knocked loudly on the door. When the door opened she nearly fell over. Standing behind the door was the woman she thought she lost.

"Alex?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah it's me Liv," replied Alex, "I'm back for good."

A/N: How did you like that? Review please. I may go on with this but I'm not sure where I'm going to take it. If you liked this story and are interested in more Olivia centric fics you can check out: My New Daddy or if your interested in an Elliot centric fic you can check out: Sick of. Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.

SVUAddict


End file.
